1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a robot.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2011-200989 discloses robots have a rotation base and a multi-axis arm. The rotation base is provided in a rotatable manner with respect to a stage unit fixed on a floor. The multi-axis arm is attached to the rotation stage.
Further, a balancer for weight compensation is connected to the rotation base. For the balancer, the spring type one is often used.
Further, a cable rigged to the robot is arranged twisted around the outside of the rotation base. Furthermore, the cable is arranged along the multi-axis arm from the outer circumference of the rotation base.